Corruption
by Scada01
Summary: Dorothy and Relena try to convince each other which is better, war or peace. Relena x Dorothy
1. Prologue part 1: The New Student

The year is After Colony 195. Mankind has colonised outer space, and vehicles known as 'mobile suits' are the cornerstone of modern warfare. And politics are as confusing as ever.

At present, the Romefeller Foundation, a ruthless military organisation, is the dominant force on Earth, being led by Duke Dermail. The Foundation has many enemies, the most notable of which being the Gundams - five highly advanced mobile suits - and their elite pilots.

However, a new problem for the Foundation has now arisen; the Sanc Kingdom, and its princess, Relena Peacecraft. The Peacecraft family has a history of advocating total pacifism, and this ideal has been rising in popularity considerably in recent months, with more and more nations beginning to push for it.

...The Romefeller Foundation, in danger of being overshadowed, has now taken its first step to dismantle this new threat.

* * *

On a sunny day in October, Relena Peacecraft was being driven by her butler, Pagan, down the long road to her institution, where she teaches pacifism.

"Relena, are you all right with that new student arriving today?" Pagan asked, breaking the silence.

"Why do you ask?" Said Relena.

"Well, I'm told she is a blood relative of Duke Dermail." Pagan said, clearly concerned. "..I know mustn't make assumptions, but the Romefeller Foundation has never had a high opinion of our pacifism. I can't help thinking it's a trick."

Relena smiled. "Don't be like that, Pagan. The Foundation is finally opening up to pacifism, and they sent this student to prove it. They want to learn. We should welcome this opportunity to change them for the better."

"I have trouble believing everything the Foundation says." Pagan said, still worried.

"Doubting people won't get you anywhere. Please try to be a bit more optimistic, and treat our new arrival well, will you?"

"..Right. Of course, my lady."

At the institution, Relena greeted the new student from behind her wooden desk. "I am Relena Peacecraft, Director of this institution. I welcome you to the Sanc Kingdom."

"Oh, my! I wasn't aware that the Director was also the Sanc Kingdom's princess! Allow me to introduce myself formally." The new arrival said happily. "My name is Dorothy Catalonia. I am deeply honoured to meet you, Miss Peacecraft."

Relena was quite taken by Dorothy's demeanour. She found all of her students to be beautiful in their own ways, but Dorothy had a unique charm that she couldn't quite place. Her blonde hair was very long, easily down to her hips, and her eyes were an intense shade of blue. She would be the picture of beauty, if not for her strange, wiry eyebrows, which made her look a bit sinister.

"I'm powerless to do anything on my own yet. I'm still learning my father's pacifism, as everyone else is." Relena said humbly.

 _Not for long_ , Dorothy thought. "As you're aware, I've come here on behalf of the Romefeller Foundation. The Foundation is surrounded with weapons, in this war-torn world." She said dreamily, sauntering over to the window. "I am very interested in the Sanc Kingdom's policies. Especially in what you'd do if the Foundation decided to invade."

Pagan, who was standing in the corner, showed slight concern at this sudden change in subject.

"All this beautiful scenery would be transformed into a flaming battlefield, on which the people who cherish such beauty would lose their lives." Dorothy gushed, as if reciting a poem, before turning to face Relena again. "I'm sure in that case, you would view the attackers as foolish barbarians, and you would do everything in your power to prevent their advance, wouldn't you?"

Relena was a bit puzzled by Dorothy's enthusiasm on the subject, but felt the question did deserve an answer. "On the contrary, I don't believe there are any foolish people in this world. People can reach an understanding by talking things over, and I believe such discussions can and will bring peace to all people one day."

"Miss Peacecraft, I am a foolish person myself. I like wars very much. In fact, I love them with every fibre of my being." Dorothy said honestly, before her smile faded into a sullen expression. "..I suppose I'd only be a nuisance by staying in this country."

"No, not at all. The main objective of the Sanc Kingdom is to provide a place for these kinds of conversations. I look forward to having more talks like this with you, Miss Catalonia." Relena said, walking over to her.

 _This will be easier than I expected_ , Dorothy thought, as her smile returned. "Oh, but please, just call me Dorothy."

"And you may feel free to call me Relena." Relena said, extending her hand.

Dorothy gladly took her hand. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Deep in the institution's basement, Pagan was busy conducting research on the new student, while also meeting with Lucrezia Noin in a video call.

"Dorothy Catalonia. She is 15 years old, the same age as Relena. She is the granddaughter of Duke Dermail, and she loves battles." Pagan said, reciting everything he knew about the girl.

"Sounds like a dangerous one." Noin said.

Pagan pulled a gun out of his pocket. "I even had this ready just in case. But it seems the Foundation's intent isn't to assassinate Relena, but simply to spy on us."

"We have to do our best to protect Relena, and prevent history from repeating itself. Keep your eye on that new student." Noin advised.

Pagan nodded. "Yes, and it seems I'll have to protect her in more ways than one. I fear that Dorothy may be a bad influence on her."

* * *

The next day, Relena was back to teaching her class, which is comprised of the teenage daughters of pacifist world leaders.

"There is no place for armaments in a pacifist nation. But unless the whole world agrees on this ideology, the Sanc Kingdom will likely never be safe. Under these circumstances I'm delighted to be attending classes with you. You, who are poised to take on the responsibility of total pacifism, for the future of your nations." Relena said to her class. She was finally starting to get used to teaching. "I hope that together, we can think of a way to eliminate wars from the world as soon as possible."

Dorothy, who was sitting in the back, gave a small smirk. "How very noble."

She caught Relena's attention. "Dorothy? Anything to add?"

Dorothy promptly stood up. "What you're saying is indeed admirable in its own way. I expect if everyone thought like you, there would be no more wars. But if that were the case, you would no longer be able to take the moral high ground, would you?"

Relena looked almost a bit offended upon hearing this. "Dorothy, what are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing really." Dorothy, said, averting her eyes.

"I'm aware my views may seem naive to some people." Relena admitted. "But I wonder why people fight, if so many of them agree that it is foolish? ..I don't think we're far from the answer."

"I believe I already know the answer." Dorothy said with confidence.

"Then tell us." Said one of the students.

"It's because people love to fight. Fighting satisfies their human instincts. All throughout history, mankind has fought time and time again, as if it were their purpose. So it's impossible to deny. As a species, we must fight. That's what it means to be human." Dorothy concluded, without a hint of uncertainty in her voice. It was clear she'd thought long and hard on the subject.

Relena wasn't convinced. "I'm afraid I don't share your opinion. As a species, we are fully capable of living in peace. I know it for a fact." She said with conviction.

"Even if that were true, I'd much prefer the world of warfare over your ideal world, Relena. And not just because it's in our nature." Dorothy said, starting to scratch the surface of her real fascination. "But nevertheless, I am interested to see just how long you can go on preaching about peace. Who knows, maybe I'll learn something from you." She finished through a smirk.

"Just watch me, Dorothy. I'll promote total pacifism for as long as I live."

 _Challenge accepted_ , Dorothy thought.

* * *

Later that day, Relena was looking out at the sea from the institution's balcony.

"Relena, are you feeling all right?" Pagan asked, joining her.

She turns to him. "What do you mean, Pagan?"

"Well, the number of nations adopting pacifism just keeps on growing, and these nations are all relying on the Sanc Kingdom for leadership. The responsibility would be enough to exhaust anyone."

Relena was touched by his thoughtfulness. "Thank you for your concern, Pagan. It has indeed been difficult. But this is what I live for now. I have to rise to meet the challenge, or I became the Kingdom's leader for nothing."

"But there's also the issue of the new student, who has me worried. You mustn't let your guard down around her." Pagan warned.

"Do you mean Dorothy? Pagan, you mustn't speak badly of her. She is very intelligent friend. And though we may disagree now, I'm certain she will someday understand our views." Relena said, looking wistfully out at the sea.

Pagan thought for a moment. "..Miss Noin told me to keep this a secret from you.. but right now, I think you need all the allies you can get."

"What is it?" Relena asked, puzzled.

Pagan looked right at her. "We've located the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy."

Relena was surprised. "Heero?!"

Pagan nodded. "Miss Noin is on her way to meet with him now."

"You mean he's here? On Earth?" Relena could hardly believe it. She was finally going to get to see him again.

Meanwhile, somewhere on a battlefield, Heero Yuy assisted the Treize Faction in fighting off Romefeller's unmanned Mobile Dolls.

 **To be continued in Prologue part 2**


	2. Prologue part 2: The Glass Kingdom

Bright and early in the morning, Relena's students had gathered outside the institution. As they conversed, a pink car drove up the way and came to a halt near the steps.

Out of the car come two teenage boys - the Gundam pilots Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy. As the two walked up the steps to the institution, the female students all began to take notice of them.

"Look, who's that?"

"Oh, some boys for a change!"

"I wonder which country they're from?"

Heero's messy brown hair and casual clothes was a rare sight on the institution's grounds, but Quatre looked more gentlemanly, with his formal clothing and neat blond hair.

"Isn't the one in front a servant?" One student wondered aloud, referring to Heero.

"He's a bit young for a bodyguard, isn't he?" Another student replied.

Quatre found their comments humorous.

Finally inside the building itself, Heero and Quatre made their way to the main office, where Relena was waiting.

"On behalf of this institution, I welcome you both on your admission." Relena said, standing up from her desk. "I'll have Pagan show you to your rooms shortly, where you'll find your uniforms."

Heero looked down. "I don't plan to stay long. Once I'm done here, I'm leaving."

Quatre looked at him disappointedly. "So there's no stopping you?"

Relena thought for a moment, then pressed a button on her computer, bringing up an image of Trowa Barton, another Gundam pilot who recently went missing. "Noin told me about your fellow Gundam pilot, Trowa Barton, and where he was last seen."

This got both Quatre and Heero's attention.

"Many of my friends in the Sanc Kingdom could help. I've taken on the search for him. Heero, couldn't you at least stay until the search is over?"

Heero thought about it. "..Don't you think it'd be bad news for us Gundam pilots to stay in a place like this?" He reasoned. "We're like walking targets right now."

Relena smiled. "No one has to know you're here. If anyone asks, you're simple students."

Heero began to warm up to the idea, and before he knew it, he was introducing himself to his class while dressed in the snappy school uniform. "My name is Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure."

From the back of the class, Dorothy gazed upon the two Gundam pilots with a faint smile. _There they are. The two warriors of death. I wonder just how many people they've killed._ She thought, as her smile grew.

* * *

After class, Noin entered the main office. "You summoned me, Miss Peacecraft?"

Relena stood up. "I just got a request from Romefeller for permission to do battle inside our borders. ..What's all this about?" She asked, confused.

"A Treize Faction unit on the run from the Foundation escaped into the southern forests. I've already contacted them and told them to move out." Noin reported.

"Are they even able to leave if they were forced to retreat here?" Relena asked.

"Well, some are injured, but they still have the option of surrendering." Noin said. "It's not something we need to concern ourselves with."

Relena looked worried. "Some are injured?"

"If Romefeller is requesting permission to attack, I'll have to tell the unit to leave immediately." Noin said decisively.

"Wait a moment." Relena said before turning to Pagan. "Pagan, couldn't we treat them as temporary refugees? That would prevent Romefeller from attacking them."

"Well, yes, I suppose we could." He said.

"Miss Peacecraft, are you sure about that?" Noin asked, a bit surprised.

Relena gave Noin a determined look. "I won't simply ignore the injured. Even if it leads to chaos, I have to do something to help them. Please understand."

Noin thought for a moment, then bowed her head. "Understood. I'll deliver the message at once."

Moments later, in Noin's hidden military base, she has explained Relena's intent to the Treize Faction unit over a video call.

The unit's commander, however, has other plans. "We're grateful for the princess's support. But we would only be putting the Sanc Kingdom in danger by staying."

"..What do you plan on doing? Throwing your lives away?" Noin asked them.

"..We can't burden you any further. I'm ending communication. Just leave the rest to us." Said the commander.

"..Very well. I wish you the best." Noin said sadly, before the call was terminated.

Meanwhile, Heero was exploring the base of his own volition, and he finally found what he was looking for.

Descending the elevator shaft, he found himself in a large storeroom housing several mobile suits, one of which being his prized Wing Gundam.

"Here it is." He said to himself, before casting his eyes at the other suits - white Tauruses.

* * *

In the southern part of the Kingdom, two Foundation mobile suit carriers flew over the forests. Relena had contacted them about the current situation, and was trying to convince them not to attack the Treize Faction unit.

"We've taken the Treize Faction soldiers in as refugees. Any further infringement on their rights will be a violation of international law." Relena stated.

"I believe you are misinformed." The commander said through a smirk. "The Treize Faction intends to advance on the central Sanc Kingdom and take over. We'd be cooperating as peacekeepers by attacking them before they enter the city."

Relena began to lose patience. "The Treize Faction has no intention of attacking! They told me so themselves!"

"Those are their words? Clearly they can't be trusted." The commander said, almost taunting her. "I'm ending transmission. The enemy could be listening in."

"Wait! Take a minute to confirm this!" Relena said, before the commander hung up.

"Now go! Chase the Treize Faction into the city! Do as much damage as you can." The commander said to the pilot.

Relena was not pleased with this development at all. "They won't listen." She turned to Pagan. "Pagan, take me to them. We must hurry!"

"That's too dangerous, Relena. You must stay here."

"I'm gonna go and stop them myself. It's the only way!"

"Once the battle starts, the area will be in turmoil. A perfect place for the Foundation to cover up their crimes. There's no telling what they may try." Pagan reasoned.

"..So you're saying they may target me. ..Even so, I must stop them!" Relena said, running out of the room.

"Relena, wait!" Pagan called out to her.

She ran outside and down the steps, only to see Dorothy waiting next to her car.

"Dorothy?" She said, confused.

"Relena, hurry! We need to leave now, or we'll miss the fight!" Dorothy shouted. Clearly her priorities were different from Relena's.

* * *

In the secret base, Quatre and Noin hurry into the storeroom, only to see that Heero had taken his Wing Gundam, as well as a few Taurus suits.

"What are these?" Quatre asked.

"Armed units that shouldn't be found in a pacifist nation." Noin replied.

Quatre looked at her. "Does the princess know about these?"

Noin shook her head, almost in shame. "No. But right now, we need them."

"That's right. Heero has already gone ahead. Let's join him."

"Right. I'll get them ready."

Meanwhile, Heero supplied the Treize Faction with the white Tauruses.

"There's a better way to make use of your lives than to self-detonate. Come with me if you want to fight against Romefeller."

"Just who are you, anyway?" One soldier asked him.

Heero turned his head. "I owe this country a favour. Simple as that."

The other soldiers weren't aware, but the commander knew that this kid was a Gundam pilot, and decided to trust him.

In a few minutes, the fight had begun. The Treize Faction's Leos engaged the Foundation's Mobile Dolls, losing quite badly. But a select few, who were operating the Taurus suits supplied by Heero, were able to do significant damage to the Mobile Dolls, even breaking through their energy shields.

As the fight continued, Relena and Dorothy approached the area in the car.

"Relena, have you ever seen a battle up close?" Dorothy asked as she drove.

"It's something I've gone out of my way to avoid." Relena said simply.

"I suppose that's natural, since people tend to get killed." Dorothy said. "No one wants to die. That's why soldiers are so desperate. ..I think that's what I find so attractive about war. I just get so excited! I'm grateful to be living in this era."

Relena almost felt sickened by Dorothy's skewed perspective.

On the battlefield, the Foundation soldiers encountered a new problem.

"Sir, there's an unidentified suit carrier headed straight for us!"

"Have the Mobile Dolls shoot it down!" The commander ordered.

On command, the Dolls fired their beams at the plane, severely damaging it.

"Good, we've taken it down. What a foolish attempt." The commander said, thinking all was well.

However, the carrier was suddenly torn apart from the inside, and out of the wreckage came the Wing Gundam, piloted by Heero.

"What?!" The commander said, in shock.

"It's a Gundam!" The pilot shouted.

The Wing Gundam charged its beam rifle and fired it at the two Foundation suit carriers, completely destroying one and severely damaging the other.

Dorothy and Relena approached the battlefield, driving down a long bridge, when Relena noticed the damaged suit carrier falling out of the sky - straight for the bridge they were on.

"Dorothy, stop the car!" Relena said quickly, in a panic.

Dorothy hit the brakes, but at that point, the car was going too fast to stop immediately, and the suit carrier was headed straight for it. Heero saw this and charged his beam again, blasting a hole straight through the carrier, moving it just enough for its wreckage to bypass the bridge on its way down. Dorothy wasn't sure if it would hit them or not, so she swerved the car away from it and collided with the side rail.

Relena was unhurt, but Dorothy seemed unconscious. "Dorothy, are you alright? Say something!"

Her attention was then grabbed by two Mobile Dolls which had dropped from the ruined carrier after it was damaged in the air. The Dolls detached from their parachutes and landed on the bridge in front of Dorothy's car, before aiming their guns at it.

Luckily, Quatre and Noin made it in time to destroy the Dolls before they could fire. Shortly thereafter, Heero's Wing Gundam dropped in next to the car, too.

The sun rose, and the battle was over.

"You'd probably say these suits are unnecessary in the Sanc Kingdom, Relena" Noin started, as she, Heero, Quatre, and the Treize Faction survivors stood before Relena on the bridge, their suits lined up behind them. "But Romefeller is getting more and more aggressive. I felt a defence force was necessary."

"It is." Heero chimed in. "You can't just sit here and let them destroy you, like the previous leader did."

"Heero, is my ideal just a dream? Or even a mistake?" Relena asked him.

"Well, I wonder about that. The whole world seems to be leaning toward pacifism these days. You have to understand what Noin is saying. Right now, defence is needed." Heero said, as he began walking back to his Gundam.

"Where are you going?" Relena asked him.

"I'll go where my mind takes me. I've paid you back for your help in the search for Trowa. Pacifism means nothing to me. My purpose is on the battlefield."

"If you were me, how would you lead the Sanc Kingdom?" Relena asked him.

"The same way as Noin. Build a defence unit. That's the best way to confront Romefeller now."

Relena thought about it for a moment. "..Noin, I approve. I give you permission to do as you see fit."

Noin was surprised. "Relena, are you sure?"

"How can I expect to come up with a position the world can agree to, if I can't even agree with the people closest to me?" Relena reasoned. "Some day I'll find out.. what it is that gives people the urge to fight."

Dorothy listened in from her car, and began to giggle to herself. _She just has to win every conversation, doesn't she? ..I think you'll discover the urge yourself, Relena. And sooner than you think._

 **To be continued in Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 1: Sanc Kingdom's Collapse

It had been one month since Dorothy first arrived at Relena Peacecraft's institution, and things were not looking good for the Sanc Kingdom.

Lucrezia Noin entered Relena's main office. "Miss Peacecraft."

Relena turned to face her.

"Our surveillance system at the border has detected an invasion of Mobile Doll troops." Noin reported.

Relena looked down sadly. "Duke Dermail contacted me a while ago. He said that the Foundation plans to attack us for our unrestricted acceptance of the Treize Faction rebels."

"Relena, the Sanc Kingdom stands as the hope for peace in the world. I'll take any steps necessary to prevent its destruction. Even if it means going against your orders of pacifism." Noin said before saluting.

Relena realised her intent was to fight back. "Noin, wait!" She shouted, but Noin was already out the door.

"..Pagan." Relena said, leaning over her desk. "Please evacuate the students at once."

"Of course." He said, bowing his head.

* * *

On the nation's shoreline, the battle had begun. The Romefeller Foundation's unmanned Mobile Dolls, as well as its standard manned units, fought against Noin's army and the Gundam pilots Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner.

Relena looked out at the fighting from her office window, wondering why it had to be this way.

"Even the Sanc Kingdom has finally gotten dragged into this storm of firepower." Said Dorothy, who was standing behind Relena.

"Dorothy? ..Why haven't you evacuated with the other students?" Relena asked, already knowing the answer.

"You want me to leave right as it's getting good?" Dorothy asked, joining her by the window.

Relena looked back out at the chaos. "..I don't see what's good about this situation."

"Are you sure?" Dorothy asked. "..Then would you like me to explain what **I** like about wars?"

Relena looked back at her. "I'm not interested, Dorothy. I respect your opinion, but I find your attitude to be inappropriate."

"Why do you insist on being so polite? Drop the act, Relena. We're the only ones here." Dorothy pushed her. She was getting tired of Relena's 'benevolent princess' facade.

"..I don't know what you mean." Relena said simply.

"Look outside, Relena. Tell me what you see."

Relena looked out her window and saw the battle raging on in the distance. "..I see.. sadness."

"Indeed, and a few other emotions, too. Those warriors are out there, trying their hardest to kill each other. They're terrified of dying, and yet they throw themselves at each other over and over, in an endless struggle of death and destruction. Isn't it wonderful?" Dorothy said, unable to contain herself.

"No, I don't find anything wonderful about it." Relena said stubbornly.

"And the best part is, they're all dying because of you." Dorothy said with a smile.

Relena was taken aback by this implication. Suddenly she was filled with anger. "Dorothy, what are you trying to accuse me of?"

"Honestly, Relena, how long is it going to take you to understand? ..The reason I came to the Sanc Kingdom in the first place was because I knew this would happen. I knew that fighting would erupt from this kingdom no matter how hard you tried to prevent it. And when it did, I would make my move." Dorothy said, before putting her arms around Relena's body.

Relena's eyes went wide with surprise and confusion, and she tried to push herself away. But Dorothy's grip was strong, and as soon as she placed her hands on Relena's breasts and between her legs, she melted in her arms.

"Dorothy, what.. what are you doing?" Relena asked in between breaths.

"Look, Relena. Look out at the battle." Dorothy said as she rubbed her all over. "Observe as the soldiers die one by one. In order to protect you."

Then, she grabbed Relena's neck and embraced her in a kiss.

Relena had a moment of realisation, and weaselled out of Dorothy's grasp. She backed up against the window and took deep breaths, processing what just happened.

Dorothy wiped some saliva from her chin. "That was delicious."

Relena struggled to wrap her head around what was happening. "Dorothy, what are you thinking? I'm not.. I don't.." She couldn't find the words.

"You don't have to say anything. I know you enjoyed that just as much as I did."

Relena felt like she was in a dream. "..But.. but.."

Suddenly, the battle moved closer to the city, and a few stray blasts found their way to the institution, hitting the base of the building and a few higher floors. Dust and debris began falling from the ceiling as the two girls felt rumbling all around them.

Dorothy looks back out at the fight. "It would appear that your friends are losing."

Relena wanted to tell her off for saying such a negative thing, but she was still struggling to regain control of her mind.

"Let me tell you something, Relena. This battle will not end in your favour. I know for a fact that the Foundation will kill every last one of them with their Mobile Dolls."

"..How do you know that?" Relena managed to ask.

"I am Dermail's granddaughter, you know. I know better than anyone about the Foundation's strength. You just don't have the forces necessary to win this fight, even with the two Gundam pilots on your side."

"Th-then what do I do?" Relena asked desperately.

Dorothy looked confused. "Do? Why do anything? Just relax and enjoy the show. With me." She said, smiling.

"Are you crazy?!" Relena shouted at her. "We'll be killed with no one to protect us!"

Dorothy was glad to see Relena was abandoning her pretence finally.

"Well, I suppose you have a point there. ..I know! Once all your friends are dead, we'll turn ourselves over to the Foundation. Then you can come live with me!" She said happily.

Relena's face exploded in anger. "You're crazy!" She shouted, before running out of the office and down the hall.

Dorothy followed her. "Where are you going, Princess Relena?"

"To surrender now, before it's too late!" Relena said, hurrying down the hall. If it meant saving the lives of her friends, she would dissolve the entire nation.

"That won't do! Not enough of them have died yet!"

"Leave me alone, Dorothy!"

They reached the communications room, and Relena rushed for the controls. But Dorothy was faster, and stood in her path.

"Get out of my way." Relena said, her expression serious.

"Oh, I will. But let me ask you a question first." Dorothy said, her expression also going stern. "You don't really care about pacifism, do you?"

Relena was surprised by the look Dorothy was giving her. She usually had a dreamy smile on her face. Now was different. It was as if she was reaching out to her.

"Answer me. And be honest."

Relena thought about it. The obvious response was to say yes, she does. But there was a lingering feeling in the back of her mind that suggested otherwise.

"Yes, I do." She said, in spite of her doubt. "Now get out of my way before we're blown to smithereens!"

"Hm. All right, then." Dorothy said, seemingly satisfied, as she stepped aside.

Relena looked down a bit. Having gotten Dorothy to move, she should have been happy, but instead felt disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked, snapping Relena out of it.

"What? Nothing." Relena said before proceeding to the communication controls.

She opened all channels to every available contact, then spoke. "This is Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom. Our country is currently under attack after the Romefeller Foundation declared war on us. In order to put a stop to this, I have decided to renounce this nation's sovereignty, and dissolve the Sanc Kingdom entirely."

Duke Dermail, who was receiving the message as well, was impressed by her resolve. "What a bold move. As I thought, we need her to be our new unifying force."

"I am surrendering myself to Romefeller." Relena announced. "You no longer have a reason to fight this battle."

She ended the transmission, and looked down in shame. All those who had lost their lives protecting the nation had done so for nothing.

"Well done, Relena." Dorothy said with a smile. "I personally would have waited a little longer, but oh well. ..Now then, let's go. To the Romefeller Foundation."

* * *

Relena, being flown out of the Sanc Kingdom on one of the Foundation's airplanes, looked down at the battle-scarred land below.

"Lovely view, isn't it?" Dorothy asked her from the opposite seat.

Relena said nothing in reply.

There was a silence in the cabin for a while.

"...Dorothy.. um.."

"Hm?"

"I don't know how to ask this.." Relena said, struggling to find the words. "..Are you.. a lesbian?"

"..I'm not sure myself. ..But I do find you attractive, Relena." Dorothy said simply.

Relena blushed, and looked away. "..Oh. I see."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

"...In the communications room.." Relena broke the silence. "Why did you ask me that?"

"..Ask you what?"

"If I cared about pacifism. ..I know you don't agree with pacifism, but.. you usually just tease me about it. ..Back there, it was almost like.. you were sad." Relena managed to say. She found the subject difficult to talk about, but she had to get an answer.

Dorothy looked back out the window. "..Because.. I thought maybe I was wrong about you."

"..What do you mean?"

She looked at Relena and crossed her legs. "..People often act in ways that contradict their suppressed desires. That's what I've found. When I first learned about you, I thought maybe you were like me. That you loved warfare as much as I did, but you did your best to repress your feelings." She said in a calm voice.

"..So you came to the Sanc Kingdom to find out." Relena said.

"Yes, that's right. ..Since I was a little girl, I've wanted someone who I could share my fantasies with. I could never find anyone, even in the Foundation, who loved war as much as I did. I was hoping you could be that person."

Relena looked out the window as she processed what Dorothy was saying.

There was more silence.

Suddenly, there was hushed laughter, mixed with whimpering, as Relena put her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

"..It's true. ..I never wanted to be a pacifist, or the leader of the Sanc Kingdom. I never wanted to be a Peacecraft." Relena said, spilling her guts.

"Then what **do** you want to do?" Dorothy asked.

Relena looked at her, then looked away. "..I don't know."

"You want to be a war leader. Don't you? You love war, and combat, and death, don't you? That's why you have such a big crush on that Gundam pilot. It's because he's a killer. Isn't it!" Dorothy prodded her.

"..I never thought much about it. It could be." Relena admitted.

Dorothy squealed in delight and kicked her legs back and forth. "I'm so glad we're making such progress, Relena! Once we reach the Foundation, we'll be able to take it a step further."

"..What do you mean?" Relena asked, curious.

"Well, you see, Romefeller has been struggling with motivating its troops recently. Because there's no symbol of power or central figure any more, now that Treize Khushrenada left. My grandfather is planning to make **you** the new central figure by giving you a position of great authority." Dorothy said happily. "And here's the kicker. The position.. is Queen of the World!"

Relena was surprised, and confused. "What? ..He plans to make me queen of the world?"

"That's right! Just think of what you could do with that kind of power! You'd better accept when he offers it to you. We could have so much fun!" Dorothy said excitedly, imagining the possibilities.

Relena looked out the window again, deep in thought. _Me? Ruler of the world?_

 **To be continued in Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 2: Queen Relena

It had been a few hours since Relena and Dorothy arrived at the Romefeller Foundation's headquarters, and Relena was waiting to meet with Duke Dermail about her new position.

"Milk and sugar with your tea, Miss Peacecraft?" A servant asked Relena, who was looking out the window, as usual.

"Yes, that's fine." She said, without turning her head.

"Duke Dermail should be with you shortly." The servant said, before leaving the room.

Dermail entered the room almost immediately, in fact, and walked over to the tea table. "Greetings, Princess Relena."

Relena turned around and looked at him.

"This tea was hand picked from my garden. I hope it is to your liking." He said, sitting down and

pouring himself a cup of tea.

Relena walked over to the tea table as well, and sat down across from him. "Thank you. Don't mind if I do." She said, pouring herself a cup.

Dermail was a bit surprised Relena was acting so casual after her nation just collapsed.

Relena took a sip of the tea. "..It's quite good."

"I'm glad you think so." Dermail said. "..I understand you have been feeling quite conflicted lately."

"..Did Dorothy tell you?" Relena asked.

"That's right. She told me everything."

It was true. Since their conversation during the flight, Relena's thoughts had been entirely occupied by doubts, conflicting feelings, and her deepest desires, as well as her supposed responsibilities. She felt that abandoning the Peacecraft name would be a betrayal to her friends and allies, who sacrificed so much to help her.

But she also didn't want to feel trapped by anything any more. She wanted to be free to pursue her true interests. ..But what were her true interests?

"I assume you've had enough time to consider your new position as Queen of the World?" Dermail asked, taking her out of her thoughts.

"..Well.. I'm not sure. I don't think I can be the unifying power you want me to be. I don't know if I have what it takes." Relena said, doubt in her voice.

"Worry not. I do indeed intend to use you as a rallying force to motivate the troops, but our main focus is to use your image to gain the world's support. The people love you, and what you represent, Relena. I simply must make use of that power." Dermail said, determined to convince her. "What do you say?"

Relena thought back to what Dorothy said earlier, about the fun they could have if she accepted.

"There's really nothing to it, honestly." Dermail added. "We will help you in any way you desire, to be the best queen you can be."

Was that the path she wanted to take? Or did she want to remain loyal to her friends?

..She realised that in either case, accepting the offer was the best option to take.

"..I accept."

* * *

A few days later, Queen Relena was sitting in her very spacious room. Having been glamorised by her servants, she waited to be called upon to deliver her coronation speech.

A knock was heard at her door.

"Come in." She said.

In walked Dorothy, wearing a black dress and a collar. She closed the door behind her, and walked across the room to Relena.

Relena could see in the mirror as she approached.

"Well, look at you! You're gorgeous, Relena. You truly look worthy of the throne!" Dorothy exclaimed, examining every inch of her new queen.

Relena turned around to see Dorothy up close. "Thank you. You look very good, too." She said, smiling at her.

"Are you ready for your coronation?"

"..I think so." Relena said, turning back to the mirror.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it will be easy. All you have to do is make some inspirational speech about peace and ending all battles and everyone will cheer. Even if it's a lie, it's just to establish you as queen. And get used to telling lies, because you'll be doing it a lot." Dorothy advised.

"..Right."

Dorothy put her hands on Relena's shoulders. "Soon, we can start having some real fun. I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am." She said, before moving in closer. "We're going to kill a lot of people together, Relena."

Relena blushed and looked down, as Dorothy let go of her.

"Now then, let's be on our way." Said Dorothy, walking back toward the door.

* * *

Relena stood on her pedestal in the grand hall, where dozens of world leaders had gathered to witness her coronation. "I wish to make an announcement to the world. ..As of this day, I, Relena Peacecraft, have become the Romefeller Foundation's chief representative. ..I regard this as the first step along a very positive road. A road that we can walk together, hand in hand. Where wars will be eliminated, and we can have peace. Let us together work together toward these objectives." She announced. But she wasn't done.

"I hereby declare the removal of national borders, which have been the cause of many wars throughout history. From now on, the Earth will be one nation - the World Nation."

She then received applause from everyone in the grand hall, and took her throne.

Heero, who was watching the ceremony from a screen inside the Wing Zero Gundam, wasn't impressed. "She's gone off the deep end."

Duke Dermail then stepped up to the pedestal, to deliver a speech of his own.

"With Queen Relena's declaration of the World Nation, the world is on its way to ending senseless wars. This is a truly wonderful thing. However, our responsibilities do not end here. Rebels in space have forgotten the protection we've provided, and are inclined to revolt! We must do away with these rebels in order to deliver the world to true peace."

Marquis Weridge, a Romefeller council member, stood up to speak. "I beg your pardon, Duke Dermail."

Dermail looked over at him. "What is it, Marquis Weridge?"

"Isn't our new representative and leader Queen Relena? ..I find it disrespectful for you to stand there and tell us what our plans are. ..I'm not alone in thinking you should resign from the Foundation, in the same way Treize Khushrenada did. ..I propose we take the democratic route and vote on the issue." Weridge finished.

This exchange led to increased discourse between all those present, as they debated the matter.

"Your arguments are valid." Dermail admitted, meeting him halfway. "However, now is not the right time for me to step down. There is much left for me to do. However, I am prepared to do so in the future if necessary. ..Does that satisfy you?"

Weridge sat back down. "Yes, I understand."

After the coronation ceremony was over, Weridge and a few other members of Romefeller left the grand hall with Dorothy.

"Dermail intends to use Relena as a puppet, to help him hold on to his own position." Weridge said, as the group walked down the corridor. "But ironically, it makes his position even less stable."

"At present, more than half of Romefeller is supporting Queen Relena." One councilman said.

"We're going to make Queen Relena the World Nation's sovereign.. both in name and reality." Said Weridge.

"How do you propose we do it, Miss Catalonia?" One of them asked Dorothy, as each of them awaited her response.

"I'm glad you asked." Dorothy said with a smirk. She had big plans with Relena, and wasn't about to let her grandfather get in the way of that.

* * *

Two days later, Heero was close to arriving at the Foundation's headquarters.

 _If she were to die, it would bring an end to this false peace, as well as the World Nation. ..It's time to make good on my promise, and kill her._ He thought, determined to see this through.

Meanwhile, Relena was having a meeting with Romefeller's council.

 _"Just keep advocating peace, and abandoning weapons, and all that. The executives are sure to support you."_ Relena thought back to what Dorothy had told her earlier, and intended to put the advice to use.

"Queen Relena, it's come to my attention that you have your own policy regarding the World Nation." Weridge said, awaiting her comments on the matter.

"Yes, I do." Relena said, before standing up. "People still feel that the Foundation is exercising control over them. Romefeller needs to set an example on how to correctly bring peace to this world."

"How do you suggest we do so?" Weridge asked.

"By withdrawing all troops posted around the world, and announcing that the age of military rule has come to an end." Relena replied.

"I object." Dermail interrupted. "Those are grossly simplistic ideals. You forget the guerillas stationed around the world that still pose a threat."

"The real threat is Romefeller." Relena reasoned. "When a ruler calls on others to discard their weapons, the ruler must be the first to do so."

"Listen, Queen Relena. That is not how the Romefeller Foundation intends to govern the world."

"Do you speak only for yourself, or for the entire Foundation?" Relena asked him.

"I would think I am speaking for the Foundation as a whole." He said sternly.

"And is he, gentlemen?" Relena asked the many executives at the round table.

"..No, we haven't yet come to a conclusion on the matter." One of them replied.

Dermail looked around at the councilmen, who were giving him doubtful expressions, and started to feel very small.

He sat back down. "My apologies. It seems I got too ahead of myself. My intention was only to call attention to the risk in basing our plans on the sole opinion of Queen Relena. In order to make the correct decision, we must all agree on a solution."

"Actually, we have agreed on a solution already." Weridge told him.

Dermail was confused. "What do you mean?"

"We have all voted on the matter, and have come to the conclusion.. that you are no longer needed in the Romefeller Foundation."

"What?!" Dermail said, standing right back up. "But we already discussed this. Now is not the time for me to step down!"

"We disagree. And in fact, we've already informed the Foundation's commanders that you will be resigning. You have no choice in the matter."

Dermail couldn't believe it. His plan to use Relena to secure his reign over the Foundation couldn't have backfired any further. He continued to argue with them over it, but it was no use. Dorothy, who was on the other side of the door, could only laugh to herself as she listened to him struggle in vain.

There was now nothing stopping her and Relena from doing as they wished.

* * *

The next day, the Foundation's general meeting was taking place in the grand hall, where Relena was announcing some reforms, in order to gain the world's trust.

"In order to continue as a leading organisation, the Foundation must be willing to change with the times. ..I believe that in order to overcome mankind's warlike nature, we must unite, becoming one with each other. We must cast aside those things which separate us, and learn the power of discussion."

Watching the meeting from up above was Heero, disguised as a Foundation soldier, and holding a handgun.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the speech. _You're dreaming, Relena_. He thought, having made his mind up. The best course of action would be to eliminate her. He aimed his gun at her head.

"In order to create one peaceful, consolidated nation, the Foundation - which holds the most power - must be the first to withdraw its weapons and soldiers." Said Relena, about half way through her speech.

Heero was about to pull the trigger, when he heard a voice. "I wouldn't advise that."

He quickly turned and saw Dorothy standing across from him - and pointing a gun of her own at him. He dropped his gun and put his hands up.

"Heero Yuy. I never thought I'd have the pleasure of seeing you again after you left the institution." She said with that faint smile of hers. She gestured for him to move. "Back up."

As he backed away from the gun, she walked forward, knelt down and grabbed it.

"Now why would you want to kill Relena?" She asked as she put his gun in her pocket. "Very unfit behaviour for a knight, sworn to protect his princess."

Heero maintained his silence for a moment. "..Your perspective of me seems a bit childish. My only concern is to eliminate the conquerors of this world."

"Are you convinced that Relena is one of these conquerors now?" She asked.

"..The peace Relena speaks of is impossible, and the World Nation is doomed to fail. I'm here to kill her before she makes an even worse mistake."

The more Dorothy thought about Heero, the surer she was that he would be a dangerous enemy down the line. If he thought Relena's actions were bad now, he'd try ten times as hard to kill her once she and Dorothy began having their real fun.

 _Better kill him,_ she thought. _But how do I do it? ..If I fire this gun now, it would ruin Relena's presentation._

"I ask for your support," Said Relena, finally wrapping up her speech. "As world leaders, to help bring about these changes, within the Foundation, here on Earth, and far away in outer space."

She received great applause from the world leaders, as the executives, including Marquis Weridge, went up to the pedestal as well. "I congratulate you, Queen Relena. Romefeller will abide by your guidance and start anew."

Heero heard this, and began to change his mind. "...If the world leaders all agree, maybe the World Nation has a future after all."

"..So you won't kill her?" Dorothy asked, lowering the gun slightly.

"..No. I'll wait and see what she can do." Heero said, before mounting over the railing and grabbing his rope tied to one of the ceiling windows - his planned escape route. He climbed the rope all the way to the window and jumped out.

Dorothy watched him go, relieved that the situation didn't escalate. _He is indeed a fearsome enemy. I'll need to think of a way to eliminate him, and quick._

 **To be continued in Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 3: A New Dictator

Following the Romefeller Foundation's general meeting, Queen Relena and Dorothy discussed their future in Relena's room.

"We did it, Relena. You have the support of the entire world. How do you feel?" Dorothy asked her.

Relena thought about it. "..I feel.. powerful. ..But I don't know what to do with this power."

"You can do whatever you want. ..By now, you've had plenty of time to figure out what you want to do."

"In fact, I haven't!" Relena said, slightly irritated. "I've been too busy with my speeches, and my meetings, and my paperwork, and I haven't had any time for myself." She vented.

Dorothy was a bit surprised. "Oh. I see. In that case, maybe we should get out of here for a while. Let's go outside."

"I want to get out of this dress, too. It's not as comfortable as it looks." Relena said in a tired voice, as she reached up to her hair.

"Oh yes, please do." Dorothy said eagerly.

Relena untied her hair and let it fall down, like normal. "I don't need any of this. I don't need fancy hair, or a fancy dress."

"That's right! You're Queen! You can dress however you like."

A few minutes later, Relena and Dorothy were outside, sitting on a bench under a tree.

"This Queen business has been too much for me." Relena said honestly, now wearing casual clothing.

"Well, the hardest part is over, so you should relax. From here on out, you can do whatever you like. And we can finally start having some fun." Dorothy said, giggling at the very thought of it.

Relena looked down, a bit sadly.

Dorothy saw Relena's expression, and frowned too. "What's the matter?"

"..Well.. it's true that I didn't want to be a Peacecraft. ..I never wanted to be bound by any label, or have expectations placed on me. ..And it may even be true that I like warfare." Relena said, before looking Dorothy in the eyes. "But Dorothy.. I don't feel good about this. I don't want to have fun at the cost of other peoples' lives."

Dorothy furrowed her brows a bit. "Why not?" She asked.

"It just doesn't seem right to me."

"Of course it's not right!" Dorothy exclaimed. "It's very, very wrong. And that's why I want to do it! Don't you feel the same way?"

"No, I mean.. I just don't think I have it in me." Relena corrected herself.

"Sure you do!"

"No, I don't! I'm not going to make people suffer and die in battle just because I feel a certain way!" Relena practically shouted.

"Then what will you do?" Dorothy asked. "Continue with your total pacifism nonsense? Or maybe abandon the Peacecraft name altogether, and go back to being Relena Darlian, the schoolgirl?"

Relena looked confused. "..How do you know that name?"

"Hmph." Dorothy huffed, before crossing her arms and turning away. "I did a lot of research on you before I decided to go to your institution." She said, before looking right at Relena. "..I didn't invest all that time into you only to be let down, after we've come this far already."

Dorothy stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Relena asked as she also stood up.

Dorothy turned to face her. "Come with me. It's time to find out the truth."

Back inside, Dorothy and Relena were watching the news, which showed colonial revolutionaries, who had recently captured the Foundation's Lunar Base.

"You see that? These rebels are still hostile toward the Foundation. And they likely won't stop attacking us just because we've disarmed ourselves." Dorothy reasoned.

"You don't know that." Said Relena.

"The Foundation has many, many contacts. Some of which are mercenaries. If you pay them enough, they'll fight whoever you want, and they'll even keep quiet about being hired by you. No one will ever find out. It won't impact your image of pacifism in the slightest."

"What are you suggesting, Dorothy?"

"That we conduct a little test." Dorothy said with a smirk. "..I want you to hire a group of mercenaries to destroy the Lunar Base. Not just the rebels, the whole thing. Have them annihilate it and everyone there. And after it's over, we'll watch the news to see the destruction for ourselves."

"Why would I do that?" Relena asked, defiant.

"So that we can find out the truth about you. Whether or not you're like me."

Relena looked down at the ground and thought about it. "You want me to sacrifice human lives just for that?"

"If you don't, you could live the rest of your life without ever really understanding yourself." Dorothy said, before deciding not to dance around the subject any more. "..Oh, for God's sake, Relena, just do it. Do it, and you'll understand."

* * *

A few days later, a news channel was broadcasting live footage from the Lunar Base. It had been thoroughly wiped out, with all of its personnel - consisting of a couple hundred officers, soldiers, and workers - having been killed in the battle.

Relena's eyes were glued to the screen, and her hands were trembling. _I.. I killed all of.._

Dorothy came up behind her silently, grinning from ear to ear. She found it entertaining to watch Relena anxiously checking the news every 30 minutes until now. _She's so cute. ..Time for the grand reveal!_ She thought before grabbing Relena's skirt and yanking down, exposing her bare thighs and panties. Relena quickly backed away in confusion and shock. "What are you doing, Dorothy?!"

"Aha!" Dorothy said triumphantly, as she pointed to Relena's panties, which had a large wet spot between her legs. "I was right!"

Relena blushed a deep shade of red as she pulled her skirt back up. "That's not.. I-I was.. I was just- ..It's- it's not what you think!"

"You're a dirty liar! You don't just like war, you're aroused by it! Killing all those people turned you on, didn't it!"

"..I need to use the toilet!" Relena said, quickly walking around the sofa to leave the room. But Dorothy grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Not so fast! Answer my question!" She said.

Relena made an angry face as she looked back at her. "Yes, it's true! It.. it arouses me! Are you happy now?" She snapped.

Dorothy was deeply satisfied by this. "Oh, Relena.." She whispered, before pushing Relena over onto the sofa.

"Wait.. Dorothy, wait.. I.." Relena said in a weak voice. But before she knew it, her panties were off, and Dorothy was working absolute magic on her vagina. She'd never known pleasure like this.

Dorothy stopped for a moment to take her own skirt and panties off, before mounting Relena in the sixty-nine position. "Get to work on me, too. I've been pent up these past few days."

...

In the aftermath of their intercourse, Dorothy had reversed her position, now laying on top of Relena and stroking her hair.

Relena had never felt so fulfilled in all her life.

"...Dorothy?" She said quietly.

"..Yes?"

"..Thank you. ..You were right all along. I didn't know what I was missing."

Dorothy just smiled, and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Queen Relena made an announcement to the world. Back in her fancy dress, with her fancy hair, she stood in the grand hall before the councilmen once again.

"In light of the recent Lunar Base tragedy, I have decided that, in order to maintain peace, more direct measures must be taken to protect us from these rebels. Our enemies have made it clear that without military action, we are powerless against them."

Quatre and Noin, who were watching the broadcast from afar, were confused by Relena's sudden change of heart.

"Do you think Romefeller threatened her?" Quatre asked.

Noin had a dismal expression, suspecting the worst. "No. There's no one left in the Foundation now who would have that power over her. ..This is very worrying."

Relena continued. "I am hereby mobilising the Romefeller Foundation's troops, in order to further my ideal of a peaceful world. Do not lose hope, everyone. I have faith that with hard work, we will obtain peace in the end." She took a breath. "I would also like to introduce my official consort, Dorothy Catalonia."

Dorothy promptly stepped up behind Relena and gave her best smile.

"Dorothy has been a great friend to me since in recent months, and with her continued help, I'm sure I can be a better Queen for you all."

Pagan was watching as well, and shook his head upon hearing this. "I knew it."

"I am making Dorothy a Duchess in the Foundation, and I hope you will give her the same respect you've given me. ..Together, we hope to soon deliver the world to a new age. An age where we can all coexist in peace." Relena finished, soon receiving applause from the council.

"Does anyone have any questions?" She asked, making a good attempt to be a personable queen.

One executive stood up. "Queen Relena, I'm sure I'm not alone in feeling confusion from this sudden change in your philosophy. Can you comment more on why you've abandoned your total pacifism ideal?"

"Queen Relena, who exactly is this Dorothy Catalonia?"

"Queen Relena, can you give us your thoughts on who was responsible for the Lunar Base attack?"

The questions kept coming, and it was clear to Relena that her duty to keep these people in order was an impossible one. All she needed to do was maintain enough of their trust to keep her position.

* * *

When the announcement was over, and the sun had set, Relena and Dorothy relaxed in their room.

"I'm sure your friends are wondering what's gotten into you." Said Dorothy.

"..They're not my friends any more." Relena replied with a small smile. "You're my only friend now, Dorothy."

"Oh, how sweet." Dorothy said. "You mean you're over your feelings for Heero?"

Relena laughed a bit. "..Well.. it's like you said. I only fell for him because he was a Gundam pilot, and I knew he'd killed a lot of people. I always wanted to ask him how many he'd killed. ..But I'm sure he wouldn't have known the exact number."

Dorothy's smile faded as she was reminded of their problem.

"Is something wrong?" Relena asked.

"Well, I may have.. neglected to tell you something."

"..What is it?" Relena asked confusedly.

"..Heero, he.. he showed up during the general meeting, disguised as a Foundation soldier. He was going to assassinate you."

Relena was shocked. "What?!"

"But I saw him, and held him at gunpoint, until he decided not to kill you and left. ..He's quite a strange boy, isn't he?"

"..Why did he decide not to? ..Why didn't you tell me about this?" Relena asked her.

"It would have only distracted and worried you if I'd told you right away. It wasn't the right time. ..As for why he decided not to kill you.. I'm not sure. ..But he'll come after you again once he sees what we're planning. How are we going to stop him?" Dorothy asked, unable to come up with a solution.

Relena's expression hardened at the thought of opposing her former friend, Heero. "I'll think of a way. When the time comes, we'll face all my former allies. We'll have to create a new weapon. A weapon powerful enough to destroy the Gundams."

"..We already have access to such weapons." Dorothy corrected her.

"We do?" Relena asked.

"Yes. The Noventa Cannon on Space Fortress Bulge has the capacity to obliterate the Gundams easily." Dorothy stated. "Didn't you even know that?"

"No, I had no idea."

"The only problem is how we'll manage to hit them with it." Dorothy said, thinking about it for a moment. "..I'll tell you what. Why don't you leave the battle plans to me?" Dorothy said, patting Relena's head and messing up her hair.

"..Fine. You clearly know more than me." Relena said with a slight pout.

Dorothy giggled a bit. "In the meantime, I want you to think up more ways we can have fun."

Relena smiled evilly. "You bet."

* * *

The Space Colony revolutionaries had stepped up their game since the Lunar Base attack, and had engaged the Foundation's military near the L4 Colony Cluster. The Foundation's unmanned Mobile Dolls were putting up a good fight, and neither side was giving in yet.

The battle had reached such intensity that Dorothy, who was in charge of military operations, had a messenger ask Queen Relena for her orders. Dorothy thought Relena would appreciate having a say in such a large battle.

"Queen Relena, there aren't enough Mobile Dolls to sustain the battle for much longer." The messenger said.

"What about our manned suits?" Relena asked, now dressed in her snappy white military uniform.

"Most of them are protecting us here, at headquarters. The others are coordinating the Mobile Doll troops from outside the battle range."

"I want numbers. Tell me the number of our personnel in the battle zone compared to theirs." She commanded.

"Right now, about six hundred of our Mobile Dolls are fighting around seven or eight hundred of the enemy's manned suits."

"..Okay. Send eight hundred more of our manned mobile suits as backup, but don't have them engage the enemy straight away. When it looks like our numbers are faltering, replace the downed troops with the same number of fresh troops. Tell them to keep doing that until the enemy is destroyed." Relena ordered.

The messenger saluted, then turned to leave the room.

"Wait a moment." Relena said.

The messenger turned back around. "Yes, Queen Relena?"

"Have Dorothy send me live footage from the battle. I want to see it for myself." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Two days later, the battle was over. The few rebels which remained had retreated, after devastating losses on both sides.

"As of now, nearly five hundred Foundation soldiers have been confirmed dead, and an estimated seven hundred dead rebellion soldiers." One news reporter said.

"If I'm not mistaken, the highest death toll of any battle in the past five years." Another reported.

Relena was practically drooling at the numbers as she watched footage of the immense masses of wreckage floating in space after the battle.

Suddenly, Dorothy burst into the room, having been busy giving orders to the remaining troops.

The two of them looked at each other from across the room, both breathing quite heavily.

As if on cue, they approached each other and embraced in a wet kiss. After making out for a few moments, they collapsed and began a fierce lovemaking session on the floor.

 **To be concluded in Chapter 4**


	6. Chapter 4: Heero's Fulfilled Promise

A lone space shuttle flew toward the L2 Colony Cluster. Its pilot, Lucrezia Noin, put in the final destination - Colony L2-2, 'Veier'. "We're close to arriving now. Prepare yourselves."

"If all goes well, you won't need us. Let's hope it does." Said Quatre, who was sitting in the seat across from Noin's.

Noin smiled a bit and nodded. "Thank you both for coming, by the way."

"Hey, no problem. If this is as important as you say it is, I'll wanna be around for it." Said Duo Maxwell, the pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe, before standing up from his seat. "I just hope we arrive soon. I'm gettin' sore just sittin' here like this."

"Did you ever manage to get in contact with Heero?" Quatre asked Noin.

Noin shook her head in response. "No. I haven't heard anything out of him in a while. ..It's a shame we couldn't have his help, too."

"Well, you know him. Always doing things his own way. It's a miracle I was ever able to work with him." Duo mused. "..But you know.. if there's anyone you can count on to get the job done, it's him."

* * *

Relena sat alone at a table in a fairly large tent. Dressed in her white military uniform, she was sitting with her legs and arms crossed, and eyes closed.

She heard the rustling of the tent's entrance, and opened her eyes to see Noin standing there.

The two looked at each other for a moment in silence.

"Noin. It's good to see you. Please, have a seat." Relena said in a monotone voice.

Noin walked over to the table. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Of course." Said Relena, watching her.

"I know your schedule must be very busy now." Noin said as she sat down.

Relena nodded. "Yes, that's right. All the work I've had to do has been quite overwhelming indeed. But it's all good work. I feel that my ideal is finally being realised. ..And I have no one to thank but you, Noin."

Noin narrowed her eyes.

"If not for you, I would never have become leader of the Sanc Kingdom. I would still be an ordinary schoolgirl. ..You have my thanks." Relena said with a smile.

Noin didn't care much for what Relena was implying. She decided to get to the point. "..Relena, what's been going on?"

"What do you mean?" Relena asked.

"You say your ideal is being realised, and yet we're further from peace than ever before. I understand your decision to surrender to Romefeller, and to be Queen. But why have you abandoned pacifism?"

Relena gave a small smile. "Noin, I've come to the conclusion that pacifism is impossible."

"But it is possible! Everyone is hoping for peace. And now that you're the Queen, your influence is greater than ever before! You can do anything!" Noin exclaimed.

"Believe me, I'm aware." Relena replied with a grin.

Noin scowled. "You've changed. You're not the Relena I used to know."

"How so?" Relena asked, before looking down and examining herself, as if mocking Noin. "I look the same to me."

"The Relena I know wouldn't send five hundred men to their deaths, in order to kill seven hundred enemy soldiers. ..Those kinds of numbers are unheard of in this day and age! Battles aren't supposed to last any longer than a few hours at the most. But that one lasted three days. How do you explain that?"

Relena stood up from her seat, walked to the side and put her hands behind her back. "Noin, I've learned a lot since you last saw me. Most importantly, I've learned what pure pleasure is like."

"..What?" Noin said, unsettled.

"And so I decided.. even if peace is indeed possible, I now find it undesirable." Relena stated.

Noin stood up as well. "How can you say that? ..You've been influenced by that Dorothy girl, haven't you?"

Relena turned and smiled at Noin. "Dorothy and I are going to deliver the universe to a new age. An age of war, and death."

"Why?!" Noin shouted. She then began to hear noises from outside.

Relena spread her arms wide and gave a depraved smile. "Because there is no greater pleasure than the act of taking life!"

The noises grew louder. _The sound of mobile suits! But how many? What direction?_ Noin thought as she looked around.

"Miss Noin! Do you read me?!" Quatre said over the radio, sounding very concerned. "You have to get out of there!"

The wind rapidly picked up, causing the tent to flap wildly.

"All my life I was ignorant to this truth, but thanks to Dorothy, it was revealed to me!" Relena exclaimed happily, as the tent was blown away. Noin was shocked to see countless Mobile Dolls surrounding them on all sides.

She was even more surprised to see that a space shuttle had just landed right next to where the tent was, and was now descending its stairway so Relena could board it.

Quatre and Duo, who were in their Gundams nearby, were well aware of what was about to happen, and rushed in. "As if I'll let you get away!" Duo shouted. He had his sights set on the shuttle - Relena's only way out.

Relena then smiled wickedly, and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the Mobile Dolls began attacking the surrounding buildings, quickly delivering the area into chaos.

"Oh no! She's targeting the colony's citizens!" Quatre exclaimed, as he changed course to fight off the Mobile Dolls. "That bitch! She's playing dirty!" Duo said angrily, doing the same.

"Relena, don't do this!" Noin shouted at her.

"Goodbye, Noin." Relena said loudly as she walked toward the shuttle.

"Relena!" Noin shouted again. But Relena kept walking. Noin gritted her teeth. _I didn't think I would have to use this, but it's the only way now._

She pulled a gun out from behind her and aimed it at Relena. But before she could fire, she saw Relena turn around to face her, and then felt a strange sensation in her stomach, followed by intense pain.

She collapsed on the ground in shock, and lifted her head to see Relena lowering her gun, turning back around and boarding the shuttle.

In the cockpit, Relena took her seat across from the pilot. "Take us back to Bulge." She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." The pilot said, as he promptly fired the engines and took off immediately, flying away into the distance.

Quatre saw the shuttle escaping out of the corner of his eye, then dodged a few blasts from the Mobile Dolls. He launched forward, dodging more blasts on the way, and eliminated three Mobile Dolls one after the other, by cutting them in half with his Gundam's shotels.

The Mobile Dolls weren't focused on the Gundams, however. Their primary targets were the civilians, as well as any tall buildings.

The roads were blocked up with cars trying to escape the mayhem, and a large number of people were trying to escape on foot along the same roads. These roads made easy targets for the Dolls, whose weapons were so powerful that each well-placed blast killed dozens of people.

A few Dolls blasted a very tall building, which soon came falling down toward a cramped crowd of people. Before it hit the ground, Duo caught it in his Gundam, carried it over to an unpopulated area and set it down. "Dammit all! We won't be able to save everyone!" He shouted angrily.

"Miss Noin, what's your status?" Quatre asked over the radio, receiving no response. "..Miss Noin, are you there?"

He then heard heavy breathing and painful groans on the other line. "..Yeah, I'm.. I'm here."

"Are you alright? What happened?" Quatre asked, worried.

Noin struggled to get into her white Taurus suit. "I'm fine. I'm.. going after Relena." She managed to say.

"Understood. We'll stay and protect the colony." Quatre replied.

Noin transformed her Taurus into flight mode, and she flew off in the direction the shuttle went.

Relena was lost in thought as her shuttle approached Space Fortress Bulge. She looked down at her hand for a moment, then smiled.

"Ma'am, Miss Catalonia is trying to contact us." The pilot said.

"Patch her through." Relena ordered. Dorothy's face then appeared on the small monitor in front of her.

"Well hello, beautiful." Dorothy said. "How is the operation going?"

"It went perfectly." Relena replied. "Gundams zero-two and zero-four are on Colony L2-2 as we speak."

"Good. The Noventa Cannon is primed and ready to fire." Dorothy said. "..What of Noin?"

"..She's dead. I shot her myself."

Dorothy's face lit up. "Oh, how wonderful! It must have been like putting the family dog down. How does it feel to kill a person yourself?"

"It felt good. But I was in a bit of a rush, so I'm afraid I couldn't enjoy the moment to its fullest." Relena said with regret in her voice.

Just then, a series of beeps were heard from the shuttle's interface. "Ma'am, there's an unidentified spacecraft following us." Said the pilot.

"What?" Relena said, looking over at the radar. "..Slow down so we can get a better look at it."

"Yes ma'am." The pilot said, complying.

The picture from the rear view camera gradually became clearer, and Relena looked closely. Suddenly, an incoming blast from the craft clipped the side of the shuttle's hull, causing the interior to shake.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Relena shouted.

"Right!" The pilot said, dodging two more incoming blasts.

"What's going on?!" Dorothy asked.

The picture was now clear enough for Relena to identify the craft as Noin's white Taurus suit in its flight mode. "It's Noin." Relena said quietly, as she looked down. "So I didn't kill her."

She looked at the pilot. "Take us to Bulge at full speed."

"Yes ma'am." The pilot said, taking the engines to maximum and blasting off.

"So she's actually still alive?" Dorothy asked.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. She's too late to stop us. ..Fire the Noventa Cannon on my mark." Relena said.

"Of course. We're ready when you are." Dorothy replied with a smirk.

Noin was trying her best to catch up to the shuttle, but it was no use. "Damn. I won't.. be able to do anything at this rate." She groaned, before seeing Space Fortress Bulge up ahead. "..What? I-is that.. Bulge?"

Her eyes went wide when she realised its main cannon was aimed directly at the colony.

 _She wouldn't!_ She thought. _..Would she?_

Quatre and Duo were still doing their best to protect the citizens of the colony, but it was an impossible task. For every person they saved, they witnessed dozens more being blasted, crushed, or burned alive. To make matters worse, the colony's air was becoming thick and smoky from all the fires, and many people were beginning to suffocate.

The smoke also made for low visibility, meaning Duo and Quatre were getting blindsided more and more by the Mobile Dolls.

Duo destroyed two Mobile Dolls with his Gundam's scythe, then looked around at the flaming landscape. "Shit.. this isn't looking good. Is this really the end?"

Quatre was having trouble fighting six Mobile Dolls at once. He destroyed one, then got blasted in the back twice. He turned around and lunged forward, destroying two more, and dodging more blasts. He managed to close the distance and destroy the remaining three, before quickly moving on to the next area.

"Are we really going to have to abandon these people?" He wondered aloud, as he searched all over the devastated cityscape for anyone else who needed help. "..Is there even anyone left to save?!"

In his despair, he didn't notice the three Mobile Dolls coming up behind him. All three of them blasted his Gundam in the back, toppling it over. "Ahh!" He shouted. He turned around on the ground and saw the Mobile Dolls charging their blasters again.

Before they could fire, however, they were destroyed by Deathscythe.

Quatre breathed a sigh of relief as he realised what happened. "Thank you, Duo."

"Yeah, no problem." Duo said. "..So uh.. things are lookin' pretty bad, huh."

"..I can't believe Relena would do something like this." Quatre said sadly.

"Quatre, Duo, can you read me?!" Noin shouted over the radio, sounding very distressed.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Quatre asked.

"Relena's going to destroy the colony! You have to get out now! Hurry!" She shouted.

"Are you serious?!" Duo said in disbelief.

"Space Fortress Bulge is here! I don't know how they got it here so quickly, but the main cannon is aimed toward the colony!"

"She's going to destroy the whole colony just to kill us?!" Quatre asked, shocked.

Duo made an angry face and looked down at the ground. "..In that case.."

He swung his scythe down at the ground over and over, making large scars in the ground.

"Duo, what are you doing?!" Quatre asked in confusion.

"I'm gettin' us outta here!" Duo replied, hacking away at the ground.

"The oxygen will escape if you make a hole! The people will die!" Quatre shouted.

"Do you have any better ideas?! We can't even tell where we are right now, let alone how to get out!" Duo argued. "Besides, they'll all die anyway when the cannon goes off, and I'd rather not be around for it!"

"Queen Relena, we've achieved minimum safe distance from the colony." The shuttle's pilot said.

Relena grinned.

"Fire."

Dorothy pressed the button, and the Noventa Cannon fired its giant red beam at the colony, destroying it in a fiery explosion.

"Hahahahaha!" Relena laughed as she observed the explosion from the shuttle window.

Noin, having barely escaped the explosion's radius, looked back at the destroyed colony in complete shock. _No.. Duo and Quatre.. everyone on the colony.. the millions of people who lived there.. they're all dead!_

She slammed her fist down on her suit's controls and forced back the tears. _Damn you.. Relena.._

Inside Bulge, Dorothy brought herself to an intense orgasm. "Oh, that was simply magnificent." She said with an evil smile.

* * *

Having arrived at Bulge, Relena and her pilot disembarked from the shuttle and met with Dorothy and two Foundation officers.

"Welcome back, Relena." Dorothy said as her two officers saluted their queen. "Did you enjoy your outing?"

Relena smiled and nodded. "Very much, thank you. ..I hear you've captured Noin."

"Yes, she's being held in the detention block." Dorothy stated.

"Take me to her." Relena said.

Noin sat miserably in her cell, hands tied behind her back, waiting for something to happen. Her bullet wound hadn't gotten any better, and she knew that she would die soon, one way or another.

And even if she thought she had a chance of survival, she had little motivation to live any more. In her mind, she had already been thoroughly defeated. It was true what Relena had said. She was responsible for putting her on the Sanc Kingdom's throne. Because of her mistake, millions of innocent people are now dead. What would Zechs think of her now?

But despite all that, she had hope that things would be made right again, and that Relena would pay. There was still at least one person she could put her faith in.

Suddenly, she was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell door being opened. Relena walked in, and Dorothy stood in the doorway.

"Hello again, Noin." Relena said with a smile.

Seeing Relena's smug face again reignited Noin's anger. "Get the hell out of here, you monster! How could you kill all those people?!" She shouted. It put her in a great deal of pain to raise her voice that much, but she didn't care.

This outburst surprised Relena for a moment, before she smiled again. "I see you're still full of energy, even on death's doorstep."

Noin glared at Dorothy. "And you. You make me sick. ..This is all your fault, you demon!"

Relena walked up to Noin and slapped her hard in the face.

"Don't talk to Dorothy like that. Dorothy is the only person who's ever cared about what I want. ..No one else would ever have accepted the real me."

"How dense can you be?" Noin asked. "She's controlling you, Relena!"

"Wrong!" Relena shouted. "YOU were controlling me. I was only useful to you as the Sanc Kingdom's perfect little princess, who could do no harm. I had no freedom in that place."

"You seemed like you truly wanted peace! I thought you were a real pacifist!" Noin replied.

"Well you were wrong!" Relena shouted back. "I was living a lie. I was forced to care about all these things that meant nothing to me. But when Dorothy came along, I could finally leave all that behind me. And it's been marvellous."

Dorothy smiled in satisfaction. _I'm so proud of her._

By this point, Noin was looking down at the floor.

"Do you hear me? I enjoyed killing all those people!" Relena said obnoxiously.

Noin began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Relena asked her.

Noin looked up at Relena with a smirk. "Nothing. ..It's just that.. Heero should be arriving any moment now."

"What?!" Dorothy said, surprised.

Relena was taken off-guard by this. "..Heero?"

"I was finally able to get a hold of him, and I told him everything. I told him you destroyed the colony, and killed Duo and Quatre. He's very angry with you, Relena." Noin said smugly.

Relena spun around and quickly walked out of the cell.

"Relena, what should I do with her?" Dorothy asked.

"Just kill her and meet me in the control room." Relena said as she walked down the hall.

"All right then." Dorothy said with a smile, as she pulled her gun out of its holster and walked over to Noin, who was glaring at her.

"I'll say this, Miss Noin. ..You were right. This is my fault." Dorothy admitted. "There are no two ways about it. I was the one that corrupted Relena."

"..Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Noin asked.

"Maybe. It doesn't matter to me either way. I just thought you should know." Dorothy said as she pointed the gun at Noin's forehead.

"My only regret is that I won't live to see Heero kill you both." Noin said with a smirk. Though in reality, she had plenty more regrets than that.

Dorothy smirked as well, then fired the gun, killing her.

Meanwhile, Relena met with the commanders in the control room.

"Queen Relena, there is an unidentified Gundam fighting its way past our defences!"

"How close is it?" Relena asked.

"It's fought its way past all the Mobile Dolls we sent out, and it's now within range of our armaments, but.."

"But what?" She demanded.

"We can't hit it! It's moving too fast! At this rate, it will reach the spaceport within two minutes! What do we do?"

"Reinforce all defences, send out all the Mobile Dolls we can spare, do whatever you can to stop its advance!" Dorothy said, having entered the control room.

"Yes ma'am!"

She walked up to Relena. "Come, Relena. Let's get you somewhere safe."

Relena nodded.

* * *

In Relena's quarters, she and Dorothy waited for news of Heero's advance. He had already entered the space station itself, and left his Gundam behind, running through the corridors and avoiding confrontation wherever possible.

"Miss Catalonia, he's here! The Gundam pilot is in Sector N-14!" One soldier shouted over the radio.

"He's that close already? Take him out!" Dorothy shouted back.

"Yes ma'am!"

Dorothy made a frustrated expression. "Our soldiers are too incompetent. How could they let him get this far in? He's just one kid!"

Relena put her hand on Dorothy's cheek. "You mustn't stress like this, Dorothy. It's not like you."

Dorothy's expression softened.

"He's just one person, true. But he's Heero." Relena said simply.

"..You're right. He is a Gundam pilot. ..I should go out there and kill him myself." Dorothy said, taking her gun out of its holster.

"..What?" Relena said, surprised. "But.. that's dangerous!"

"I know. But this is something I must do. It was going to come down to this, one way or another. A duel with Heero, to decide the fate of the one we both love."

"..I don't think Heero loves me any more." Relena said with a bit of a smile.

"..No, I'm sure he doesn't. But he must have some feelings for you left in his heart, or he wouldn't be fighting so hard to get to you." Dorothy reasoned. "..If he wants you dead, he'll have to get through me."

"What if he does kill you?" Relena asked, worried.

"..Then he will have bested me in honest combat. I can think of no way I'd rather die." Dorothy said with a smile, before kissing Relena on the lips.

"Be careful." Relena whispered.

"I will." Dorothy assured her, before walking toward the door.

She pressed the button to open the door, and right as it opened, she was shot in the head by Heero.

She fell to the ground with a thud. Relena was shocked as she realised what just happened.

She locked eyes with Heero as he pointed his gun at her head.

He stared at her with his cold eyes for what seemed like a hundred years.

In the hall, many, many Foundation soldiers listened in, none of them making any attempt to get through the doors Heero had locked behind him.

"That crazy girl is finally getting what she deserves." One soldier remarked.

"You said it." Another agreed.

Relena found herself trembling. "...Heero." She finally said, with a weak voice.

Heero lowered his gun and took a step forward. She took a step back. The door closed behind him. Without looking, he pushed the buttons on the interface in such a way to securely lock it.

He walked toward her slowly. "You made a mistake by sticking your neck out like this. If you didn't want this to happen, you should've stayed on Earth, where you were safe."

With every step he took, she took a step backward. She was too petrified to do anything else. But when she reached the wall, she snapped out of it.

"Relena. ..I said I would kill you back then. But I never thought you would give me this much reason to kill you. ..You've changed completely from the person I knew. And your life now means nothing to me." Heero said coldly.

Relena pulled her gun out from behind her and, quick as she could, pointed it at Heero. But in that instant, Heero shot her gun with deadly aim, and it was flung from her grip.

She collapsed to her knees.

"..Very well. I accept my fate." She said solemnly as she closed her eyes.

Heero walked up to her and held his gun to her head.

"Goodbye, Relena."

He shot her in the head, and her body fell limp on the floor.

 **The end**


End file.
